Staying with the Hatter
by pinkbrat08
Summary: If you're like me, then you wanted Alice to stay in Underland. You probably also wanted her to get together with the Hatter, so here it is...if she stayed my version PLEASE REVIEW! chapter 2 is up...
1. Deciding to Stay

**Just redoing some of the story...I'm going to make the wedding a whole new chapter, as requested by ShadowfaxRunner...enjoy!**

* * *

"You could stay." The Hatter's plea made me rethink going back, I really had nothing keeping me from staying.

"What a wonderful idea. I think I will stay." His face immediately lit up with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back, "But where will I live? I don't have a house."

The queen came over, "You may stay in the palace until other arrangements," she glanced at the Hatter, "can be made."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she fluttered off, leaving the Hatter and I alone again.

"I'm so glad you're staying, Alice."

I am too. The best part is," I ended abruptly, I didn't want to say what I was thinking. What if Hatter doesn't feel the same?

"'The best part is' what?" wonderful, now I have to tell him.

I looked into his bright green eyes and finished, "The best part is, I get to stay with you." I felt a blush come to my cheeks so I looked down at my feet.

Hatter lifted my chin and forced my to look him in the eye. He looked at my face for a moment, as if de-cifering something, then without a word he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was sweet, like a first kiss ought to be, and I drew it out as long as I could. Unfortunately, he pulled away what seemed like all too soon. I was blushing again, but this time instead of looking down, I buried my face into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. I feel so safe in his arms, I just want to stay like this forever, so I will. I'll stay with him for the rest of my life, I've no need to go back anyways.

* * *

**3 Months Later...**

"I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"You have, my dear. I know you don't remember, but the first time you came here, you were six. You kept coming back until you were about thirteen, then all of a sudden, you just stopped coming. After that, we thought you had forgotten us and would never come back."

"But I did," I smiled up at him.

"Yes you did, and I'm very happy about that fact."

He kissed my forehead and got up from where we were sitting under a tree. I was still living in the palace, but Hatter comes everyday to visit me.

"Why are you getting up? I was enjoying just relaxing here with you."

"I want to show you something. Come with me," he held out his hand to help me up.

When I got up he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he led me away from the tree onto a slightly used path. We walked a long way until we finally stopped in front of a fountain.

"It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," I blushed. It didn't matter how often he complimented me, I never got used to it. "Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

He usually asked me that when he wanted to distract me.

"Hmm...Let me think," I tapped my chin and looked up as if I were contemplating it.

By the time I looked back at the Hatter, he was down on one knee in front of me.

"Alice, I don't really know how to go about this, but I love you. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring from his pocket.

I was shocked so the only word I could get out was a simple, "Yes," Then I started crying.

Hatter stood up, "Why are you crying, my love?"

"I'm...just...so happy," I managed to get out between sobs.

"Oh, my dear," he pulled me into his arms, and I finally calmed down enough for him to place the ring on my finger.

We walked back to the palace to tell everyone, and they were all so happy for us, but they didn't seem very surprised. Hatter walked me to my room, and I said goodnight. I watched him walk around the corner, and then I retreated into my room to sleep.


	2. United with Hatter

**Okay, as promised here is the wedding in full detail! I also added some pre-wedding thoughts. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I stood in front of a full length mirror admiring my dress. It was beautifully made, just for me, just for this occasion. The sleeves hung on my arms so that my shoulders and neck were exposed, and the bottom poofed out starting at my waist. The front was covered in jewels, and it accentuated my small waist.

I was still getting ready for the ceremony that was a few hours away, but I already felt nervous. What if Tarrant changes his mind and doesn't show up? I certainly don't deserve him, so why does he want to marry me? Of course I want to marry him, but I have this fear in the back of my mind that as soon as he sees me, he'll run. Don't ask me why, but I do, and it makes me nervous.

Mirana must have seen my face and known I was stressing, so she took me for a walk.

"I know you're nervous, but don't worry, it will all be just fine." Her smile was reassuring, but I still wasn't completely convinced.

Mirana and I were close friends, so I confessed what I was thinking, "What if Tarrant doesn't show up? What if he changes his mind? Mirana, I want him to be happy, but do I really deserve him?"

"Of course you deserve him, and I can tell you he would never change his mind about you. He loves you, and it doesn't matter what you do, you'll always make him happy. He's happy just to be near you, let alone marry you. Don't you notice how much his face lights up when he sees you?" I shook my head, "Of course you don't, but would I lie to you?"

"No, I know you wouldn't lie. I guess I'm just nervous, that's all."

"I'm glad that's settled. Now, why don't we get back, we need to start your hair and makeup."

We walked back through the hallways and finally found ourselves back in the room I was getting ready in. My hair was swept up in a very intricate, complicated up-do with only two thin strands of hair hanging down the front of my face. They didn't put a lot of makeup on my face, only eyeliner, mascara and lipstick because they told me I didn't really need it. When I asked why they were still putting makeup on me if I didn't need it, they told me that they were just highlighting my beauty.

After two hours of sitting through all of this, I was finished. When I looked in the mirror again, I barely recognized myself. Did I really look that grown up? Will Hatter recognize me? Of course he will, he said so himself he knows me anywhere.

Just before I was to start walking out, Mirana placed the veil over my head so that my face was blurred. I was even more nervous now that I was so close to marrying Tarrant, and I'm sure my face showed it because before she led me out she whispered, "You'll be fine."

I was left a short walk from the aisle to walk myself. Mirana left to sit down so she could get a good view of everything. I took a deep breath, and started to walk. This time, I was sure to look at Tarrant's face to see if Mirana was right. I didn't doubt her, but I wanted to see it for myself. Sure enough, as soon as he saw me, he smiled immediately, and I couldn't help but smile back. It seemed like forever, but I finally got to the altar.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he kissed my cheek. "Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean, there are plenty of men who want you I'm sure, and anyways, who would want to marry a mad..."

"Hatter!" I had to interrupt him before he got too carried away.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The ceremony started and my stress melted away as I was waited to say my vows. I just barely managed an 'I do' and I don't even think the front row could hear me, but Hatter could, and that was good enough for me. He said 'I do' much more clearly and louder than I did, I'm sure almost all of Marmoreal heard him. As soon as we were pronounced 'man and wife' Tarrant threw leaned forward, putting one hand on the back of my neck and one on my waist, and kissed me. The kiss was perfect and passionate, but it wasn't too long, because I was a little self conscious once I realized there were people watching.

The reception was wonderful, but there were many people I was meeting for the first time. Everyone kept congratulating me, and thanking me for getting rid of Stayne, the Red Queen, and the Jabberwocky. I was so happy that I didn't care how few people I actually knew. For most of the evening I stayed by Hatter and my friends.

When we cut the cake, he placed a small piece in my mouth, and it was delicious! I, on the other hand, took a handful and shoved it all over his face. I've always wanted to do that, and now I finally had the chance. When he wiped the cake off his face, he grabbed another slice and stuffed it in my face. We really are mad, aren't we? I managed to wipe every last bit of cake of of my face, and I got all of it off Hatter's face as well.

I mostly danced with Tarrant, but once a stranger asked me to dance. I looked at Tarrant, and he nodded in approval so I danced with him. In the first few minutes, we talked. His name, I found out, is Tellwick. He used to work for the Red Queen. He told me how thankful he was that I managed to defeat her, and congratulated me like everyone else. The rest of the time we danced, but he started to lower his hand down my waist. I started to feel very uncomfortable, and as if he could read my thoughts Tarrant came and stepped in. His eyes were a deep red, and Tellwick must have felt intimidated because he backed off. The whole thing probably looked more civil than it actually was because the whole time Hatter had a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that, my dear," His eyes returned to their normal green.

"It's alright. I had to go through the same thing with many of the men my mother wanted me to marry," I felt Tarrant stiffen at my comment, "They all want the same thing."

"Don't worry. I won't ever let that happen to you again. If you don't feel comfortable, I promise no one will ever touch you like that again."

"Well, I hope it's not everyone," he looked confused, so I helped him understand by lowering his hand myself. His hand now rested slightly below what was proper, but we're in Underland, nothing has to be proper here. He smiled as he took the meaning of my words, and relaxed.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and listening to our friend's speeches. They all mentioned how they knew we would eventually get married because we were made for each other, and then they would tell a story about when they first met us or something like that. Of course almost everyone had something to say, so the speeches took the longest.

The whole party was delightful, and it was beautifully decorated by the White Queen. Even if it weren't the most beautiful wedding I have ever been to, which it was, I would still have been happy because the main goal was to marry Hatter and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Okay, was that good? I didn't really want to go into the wedding night because I'm only 15...anyways, I think I'm going to keep this open for little one shots whenever I feel like it...I don't know**


End file.
